Voodoo Cartels
A overall term used for criminal syndicates with heavy Haitian influence, tending on talislegging, but able to commit themselves to any agenda deemed profitable. Voodoo Cartels tend to find strength in various aspects of the Voodoun pantheon of Loa. Seattle Voodoo Cartels Seattle has three Voodoo Cartels worth noting. Cool Sun is the largest Voodoo Cartel in Seattle, run by a hogan, Vincent Resnais. They control the majority of illegal talislegging in the Seattle metroplex and get their merchandise not only from the Caribbean League, but from various aspects of the Salish Sidhe mob. If the talislegging shop you are visiting has illegal (or even legal goods, but is a mom and pop operation) theres a good chance they got their products through Cool Sun. Nine Fire is run by another hogan known as Vakune. Nine Fire is also heavily involved in body smuggling (alive or dead) and BTLs. Cool Sun and Nine fire have a strong rivalry over the Tacoma docks. It is also suspected that Nine Fire may have come into contact with a Shedim and Zan's visions seem to confirm this, but this situation is still being investigated. The Rone is a string of brothels running along the Auburn and Pullayup border and run by a Madam Roze. Roze is believed to be an awakened, but does not exactly follow Voodoun beliefs, she just happens to be from Haiti. The Rone has become business partners with Cool Sun, selling a sizable amount of Cool Sun's merchandise on Rone territory. In game Currently the group is trying to get a leg in with Cool Sun and are advertising themselves as runners in the hopes of getting closer to Nine Fire, whom they believe may be in contact with the Shedim. They have already performed their skills for Cool Sun and are currently waiting for more work. They have gotten hired by Cool Sun Johnson, Aline. The group's first test was the job, the wickerman. After confidence was won by the group, Cool Sun began to hire them for more work. One night, five of the group, Teucer, Chavez, Rune, Nive, and T-Rex, were hired to guard a package for a helicopter to later pick up on the outskirts of Auburn. This job led the group to fight off five wendigos to secure the product for pickup. When the product was secure, Aline, offered the group more work. The group was hired into a desperate situation with Cool Sun's Lieutenants to help them hit Vakune for what they may have done to Vincent Resnais, their leader. This led the group to Resnais' self owned apartment building. The group guarded the backs of the Lieutenants of Cool Sun and to hold off Nine Fire reinforcements coming from the streets. Resnais, unfortunately fell victim to the shedim known as Smoke. Smoke was then abducted directly away before the confrontation could occur between the Lieutenants and Nine Fire, by a group believed to be known as “Como Boca de Lobo.” Nine Fire has since been disbanded and Cool Sun, though weakened, is in a position to take over more business. Category:Organization Category:Chapter 2